


Those Beds Are Hella Small

by ddpoweredbycoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, oh my god they were roommates, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddpoweredbycoffee/pseuds/ddpoweredbycoffee
Summary: Burst water pipe in Lance’s room forces he and Keith to share quarters for a few nights and well, things happen 👀“One Bed” Klance fic ❤️
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Season 2 after “Blade of Marmora” so everyone knows Keith is half Galra and the gang is still all together. Enjoy ❤️

“What do you mean my room is out-of-order?!”

The shout pierces Keith’s groggy brain as soon as the kitchen door slides open, making him wince.

“It’s not out-of-order, per se, it’s just- um- not usable at the moment,” Coran replies.

Lance throws his arms up with a huff.

“How is that different??”

“Why are you so loud already this early in the morning?” Keith snaps, making a beeline to the coffee pot on the counter.

“Water pipe burst in Lance’s room,” Hunk answers through a mouthful of space goo.

“Not really a water pipe, but the result is the same- your room will have to remain empty until repairs are made,” Coran informs the blue paladin.

Keith pours himself a mug of fresh space coffee, or at least that’s what they’ve been calling it since it’s the closest thing they’ve been able to find out here. He inhales the swirling steam and already the throbbing in his head subsides.

“Where am I supposed to sleep? I haven’t exactly seen a bunch of spare rooms in the castle!” Lance yells, hands on his hips.

He looks at Hunk first.

“Nu-uh, dude, I snore really loud!”

Then Pidge, sitting next to Hunk.

“Are you serious? Just share Keith’s room.”

Keith chokes on his sip.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“What??”

Lance glances at Keith before turning to Shiro, who’s leaning back against the countertop, desperation plain on his face

“Shiro?” he squeaks.

Shiro gives him a knowing smile.

“Look, Lance, you’ll be fine. It’ll just be be for a couple nights-“

“Three at most!” Coran interjects.

“Keith, are you alright sharing your room with Lance until then?” Shiro asks.

He takes a beat, ignoring Lance’s glare, before answering.

“Fine, but only if you’re not as annoying as you are normally.”

“Ha ha, real funny, mullet- don’t you have a knife to sharpen or something?”

“Really?” Keith laughs. “That’s the best you can do? I haven’t even finished my first cup of coff-“

“Guys! Knock it off!” Shiro shouts. “I hope you can at least go a few days without killing each other.”

Keith’s eyes lock on to Lance over the rim of his mug.

“No promises,” he hears the other murmur.

“Hmph.”

He just wanted a cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith hobbles down the corridor toward his bedroom, his bones heavy and aching in his armor. Shiro mercilessly ran them through exercise after brutal exercise all day without so much as a breath of rest.

His body groans in protest as the door slides open and he steps inside. He nearly tumbles over when he’s shoved by a blur of blue.

“I am _exhausted_! What the heck was with Shiro today, huh?” Lance drops his helmet into a nearby chair.

Keith pulls himself over to the bed with a death-glare at the other paladin. He’s too tired to kill him right now. Instead, he carefully sheds a boot and wiggles his toes for blood flow.

“I’m sure complaining about it will help,” he snips, tugging off his other boot.

“I just don’t understand why he was going so hard at us today is all- our last mission was a huge success! If anything, we should get a day off!”

“Zarkon is still out there- we can’t afford days off,” Keith argues, glancing up. “Days off just make you-“

He’s met by an expanse of bare, golden skin.

“-soft...”

Just having pulled off his shirt, Lance’s back is to him as he rummages in his duffle bag for a fresh one. How’d he get undressed so quickly? Does it matter? He continues what Keith guesses is more grumbling, but he can’t hear him anymore. With the other paladin distracted- and exquisitely undressed- Keith takes advantage of the opportunity. He admires the broad stretch of his shoulders and follows the defined curve of his spine to a trim waist. His gaze continues down to savor the round swell of his ass in his black boxer briefs. He spots a small freckle just above the waistband.

He’s perfect.

The stirring in his own boxer briefs agrees.

_Shit!_

Keith manages to tear his eyes away and plops back on the bed with a heavy sigh. He knew this was a bad idea.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

Keith lays an arm over his eyes, still trying to calm his heart beat.

“Going to sleep.”

“In the bed.”

God, why does he have to sound like that even when he’s being annoying?

“Yeah- your point?” he snaps.

“I’m your guest, I should get the bed.”

Keith props himself up on his elbows and immediately regrets it. Hands on his hips, Lance is just as beautiful in front as he is in back- more so now he can see those blue eyes. He pushes through the distraction.

“What?”

Lance finally yanks his shirt from his bag and pulls it over his head.

“Come on, I’m the one with the broken room here,” he says, arms crossing over his chest.

“Ok, where am I suppose to sleep?”

The other paladin shrugs and gestures vaguely.

“Maybe Coran can find you some extra pillows and you can have the floor.”

“The floor.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

Keith drops back down with a definitive thump. He doesn’t like it anymore than Lance does -for completely different reasons, he’s sure- but he sure as hell isn’t going to sleep on the floor.

“Dude, we both can’t be in the bed- those things are hella small,” Lance argues while gesturing at him then himself.

With a huff, Keith grabs the two pillows and bunches them to form a wall in the middle of the bed.

“You sleep on that side, and I’ll sleep on this side- deal with it,” he growls. “Or you can sleep on the floor.”

After a moment, Lance, approaches his side, grumbling.

“You are _not_ getting a good review for your hospitality.”

He feels the bed dip behind him.

“I’ll have you know that I am a very light sleeper, so try not to fuss too much or you’ll keep us both up.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind,” Keith snaps back and rolls over, facing away.

“So...what are rules regarding snacks in here?” Lance asks.

“Lights off!” Keith commands, and the room goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes, just like that...”

Keith’s fingers tangle in silky strands and squeeze. It’s like he’s on fire, or burning from within, he can’t even tell anymore as the scorching mouth lowers onto him again. The soft palate at the back of the throat massages him with ease before a warm tongue circles around the tip. Keith’s head swirls in time with it, following its glide up along his shaft then back down. He’s swallowed up again, more aggressively this time, and suddenly he’s at the edge of his release.

“Shit-“ he yanks on the hair, not too hard, but enough to ease back from the brink.

He’s not ready for that yet- not by a long-shot. This feels way too damn good to finish so soon. He could stay here for hours with this perfect mouth breaking him down piece by piece. It wouldn’t be the first time, and he prays to God it isn’t the last. It’s his favorite dream- like slipping into a soft t-shirt.

A hand joins the lips wrapped around his girth and follows them up and down in strong strokes.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Lance!” he grunts, squeezing his eyes shut.

Perhaps he wouldn’t make it for hours more, not with the way Lance milks him with such determination.

“Keith...”

Keith’s eyes open slightly at the call. It sounds like Lance, but it’s unlikely it came from the mouth currently occupied.

“Mmm...Keith...”

The vision around him begins to fade, and Lance melts away into darkness.

“No!” Keith grasps at the image, but it slips through his hands like smoke.

It all beings to blur and spin into a kaleidoscope of color like water circling the drain. He surfaces to black, and it takes a moment for him to realize his eyes are open. Damn. His sheets are sticky on his heated skin, and his arousal throbs painfully in his boxer-briefs. What the hell woke him?

The soft, steady breaths from the form next to him confirm Lance is still asleep. Sensing the other paladin’s weight through the dip in the bed gives him a small shock at just how reckless he’s being right now. It’s one thing to indulge in such a fantasy when alone, but it’s another thing entirely when his muse is right next to him.

He’s normally incredibly careful- able to stifle the lingering gazes and his thumping heart and focus that energy into training or the next battle. Occasionally, however, Lance’s lithe muscles and velvet voice- or the annoying smirk he so often wears that sets off the gleam in those blue eyes- overwhelms him to the point he can barely escape to his room fast enough.

Keith shivers. His sweat has cooled rapidly and the air nips bitter at his skin. He curses at the unknown interruption, frustrated and still incredibly hard.

“Dammit,” he grumbles.

It’s hopeless he’ll renter the dream for satisfaction- this particular dream never works that way. It’s an all or nothing kind of deal. A shiver travels through him again and he realizes he’s completely bare. In the darkness he can make out the plush shape of Lance rolled up in the blanket.

Normally, Keith would probably wake Lance enough to untangle him from the blanket in order to reclaim his share, but in his current state...he couldn’t take the risk. He’ll just have to keep from waking him.

Keith takes hold of a loose corner and yanks as he turns back over in the hope that fast and clean will prove better than slow and clumsy- like that magic trick with the tablecloth.

The motion rolls Lance right to him. He startles as something quite hard bumps against the back of his thigh- then freezes when he realizes what that _something_ is.

“Mmm...”

The hum sets his heart racing. Is he still dreaming?

Lance shifts. Nope- definitely not dreaming.

Soft, hot breaths tickle Keith’s ear. This can’t be happening. There’s absolutely no way he’s laying here with Lance pressed up against him, the paladin’s lips practically grazing his neck...

It feels so good.

Horrified, Keith stuffs the thought right back into the depths of his brain and scoots as close as he can to the wall, but to no avail. Lance was right- these beds are hella small. He sighs.

He shivers again as the warmth beckons behind him like a siren. Sleepy murmurs trickle through his hair and down his back to rouse his nipples from beneath his shirt. The unrelenting erection in his boxer-briefs aches for attention. He can’t think right now- doesn’t want to. This moment is a gossamer strand in the wind and just a thought could see it unravel.

Instead, as a sailor to his watery grave, he plunges in.

Keith tilts his spine and pushes back against the pressure on his hip. Lance growls low in his throat. It reverberates through his nerves, branching out to his fingers and his toes before sending a jolt to his cock.

Keith dares another press backwards, this time maneuvering the other paladin’s rigid length between his thighs, and he’s richly rewarded. An arm encircles his waist, cinching him against Lance’s chest, and Keith just melts into him.

Lance nuzzles his hair and inhales deeply with a happy hum. His lips brush along his neck up to his ear lobe, hot breath skating across his ear. Keith slips a hand beneath the band of his own boxer briefs for some relief.

He bites down hard on his lip at the intensity of his touch on fevered skin. His thighs clench tighter around Lance, and a growl rumbles against his neck. The other paladin’s hips begin to move gently behind him. Keith pushes back and squeezes again, matching his hand to the rhythm between his thighs.

Another arm crosses his chest, essentially locking him against Lance. The sleeping paladin buries his nose into the crook of his neck as he thrusts harder. A few more and he grips Keith’s hip, his movements faltering. Keith’s hand is flying and sweat beads on his flushed skin. The choked moan that then rumbles out of Lance’s throat, along with the pool of warmth blooming between his thighs, is like a match to gasoline.

He hadn’t realized how close he still was, like teetering on his tiptoes on the edge of a cliff. He claps his other hand over his mouth to stifle his cry as his body seizes. Warm, sticky wetness coats his fingers.

He feels as though he’s floating with his heart pumping blood hard in his veins and euphoria flooding his mind. The arms encircled around him relax and Lance’s breathing begins to return to normal behind him. _Not a light-sleeper, then._

The endorphin-rush trickles off and his full weight returns to his body. He sinks heavy into the bed, cozy and content as Lance holds him close. He’s nearly drifted off to sleep when the guilt slices through his stomach like a blade. His eyes snap open wide.

_What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Ugh._

Lance groans from under the blanket and swings an arm at the alarm. He flails until he makes contact and restores the sweet silence. His arm then tips and falls back to the bed next to him like a cut tree.

Empty.

His eyes crack open a bit to find he’s alone under the blanket.

“Geez, someone’s up early,” he comments to himself. “What a show-off.”

He rolls over and grimaces at the crusty crunch in his boxer-briefs.

“What the hell?”

And the memory comes flooding back in. Oh...right.... He drops back onto his pillow with a sigh and a huge smile. What a fantastic dream! He hasn’t had one that good in weeks! Sure, it’s a little awkward that it had to happen while he’s sharing a room, especially with Keith sleeping right next to him, but they had the pillow-wall, right?

He’s never really denied to himself the fact that he’s attracted to Keith, but it’s not something he’s going to broadcast either. The possibility of expressing that attraction is as likely as him winning the lottery, though it’s still his favorite fantasy to indulge in.

In a way it makes sense he would have such an intense dream- Keith has a frequent starring role and to have him right there, god, and still smelling like sweat from training earlier in the day, it was inevitable.

Come to think of it, training must have been a strong contributor as well. Shiro had them running drill after drill in close-combat, and Keith- the way he swings that blade around, could you blame him? Oh, lord, and don’t even get him started on that Mamora armor he wears from time to time. Lance is pretty sure he almost fainted when he first saw him in it.

He stretches long like a cat, and his muscles protest the movement. His lower-back twinges when he moves a leg. Did he tweak it in training? Possibly- he was pretty exhausted there towards the end and his fight-form definitely suffered.

“Ooooh,” he groans as he sits up.

His stomach grumbles. Mmm, breakfast. Hopefully, Hunk is whipping up something now. He could also use a strong cup of coffee. He may have just had the best dream of his life, but somehow he’s still exhausted. Today’s going to be rough.

He swings his legs to the floor and stands. The crunchy patch of his boxer-briefs scratches at him again.

_But first, time to changes these bad boys._

And he dives into his bag.

* * *

“Oh my god, that smells amazing!” Lance exclaims as soon as the kitchen door slides open.

“Hunk found some weird plant on the last planet that smells like bacon, so he’s cooking it to see if it tastes like bacon, too,” Pidge explains from her seat at the counter without looking up from her pad. “I think it’s going to taste terrible.”

“Hey! That’s a poor attitude, Pidge,” Hunk chastises. “You haven’t even tried it.”

Lance searches the room for his new roommate, but just counts Hunk and Pidge. He makes his way over to the pot of brewed space coffee. It’s only half-full- so, clear evidence of Keith’s presence at some point. He pours a generous mug and takes a long sip despite the heat. It burns down his throat and melts away at the cobwebs in his brain.

“Why would a plant taste like bacon?”

“I don’t know- why does anything do anything in space?”

“ _Because_ -“

“Hey,” interrupts Lance. “Have either of you seen Keith around?”

Both Pidge and Hunk pause their bickering to turn to him.

“Yeah, he’s been in the simulator all morning, even before I woke up for my early-morning-not-quite-breakfast snack,” Hunk tells him with a sliver of concern in his voice. “I saw him when he came out for another cup of coffee. He didn’t say a word to me, and he looked terrible- like he hadn’t slept at all.”

Hmm. His stomach grumbles. You can wait a little longer.

“Is he still in there?”

“I haven’t seen him come out,” Pidge reports.

“Cool,” Lance downs the rest of his coffee and heads towards the door.

“Hey! Do you want any of this placon?” Hunk calls after him.

“Placon?!”

Thankfully, the kitchen door slides shut. Lance walks to the simulator, which isn’t too far. It gives him a chance to massage at his aching back.

He enters the code to activate the door and steps inside. Keith jumps up to kick a simulated Galra guard in the jaw before spinning around to slice at one charging him from behind. Both fade away and the counter clicks twice- 57.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance shouts from across the room.

The other paladin’s shoulders bunch up around his ears and he nearly drops his blade.

Lance shuffles over to where he’s standing, back still to him.

“I need to talk to you-“

Keith moves to walk the other way.

“Hey, mullet, I said I need to talk to you!”

He grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around. The dark circles under his eyes are what he notices first- or maybe it’s their dull color. His face is paler than usual and hangs heavy on his cheekbones.

“You look terrible,” the words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. “How long have you been at this?”

“...for a while,” Keith’s voice is raw and rough.

“Jesus, I don’t snore that loud, do I?”

Keith gives him the most peculiar, almost wounded, look. Lance takes a half-step closer and he winces.

“I wanted to talk to you about yesterday,” he says. “I-“

“Look, before you say anything, Lance, I-I’m- shit- I’m sorry!” Keith blurts out.

Lance’s brows furrow.

“What?”

The other paladin huffs.

“Don’t do that- this is hard enough as it is,” he snaps, then quickly softens. “There’s no excuse for what I did...I’m so sorry I did that to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Keith stares at him. The rims of his eyelids are red and puffy from lack of sleep- or tears.

“Wh-what are _you_ talking about?” he asks.

Lance sets his hands on his hips.

“I wanted to talk to you about helping me practice my close-combat drills since you were so quick to criticize yesterday,” he explains. “What are _you_ talking about?”

The remaining color drains from Keith’s face and his eyes go wide.

“You don’t remember what happened last night,” it sounds more like a statement than a question.

“Last night?” Lance repeats.

“You don’t remember rolling over...and I-“ Keith’s voice fades away.

The puzzle pieces in Lance’s brain finally click into place.

_Oh, god._

“That wasn’t a dream?”

After a moment, Keith pushes passed him for the door. Lance just stares after him, not sure what to do or say. He’s just numb. This must be what it feels like to go into shock.

_That wasn’t a dream._


	5. Chapter 5

Lance hesitates outside Keith’s bedroom. He had a few hours on a scouting mission with Shiro to sort out the piecemeal memories of the night before. He now has a very clear picture of what happened. Not a dream. Then that was...actually Keith...real Keith, not fantasy Keith, pressed against him, wrapping him tight with his thighs...

It’s almost too good to be true.

He rests his forehead on the door with a sigh. What if it is? Keith is as emotionally-stunted as a moon rock- what exactly is he expecting when he goes in? Keith naked in bed surrounded by rose petals? One could only hope.

He finally enters the code and the door slides open. Keith is sitting on the bed next to his duffle bag, folding a shirt and placing it inside. The paladin doesn’t look up when he steps into the room, but he notices the subtle tension in his shoulders.

“Going on a trip?” Lance asks as casually as he can.

“I’m going to sleep in the Red Lion until your room is repaired. It’s what we should have done to begin with. I’m such an idiot for not thinking of that sooner,” Keith replies almost as if he’s scolding himself, and again without eye contact.

“You can’t sleep in there! There isn’t even a bed!” Lance argues. “Are you just gonna curl up in the comm like a cat?”

“I’ll figure it out,” Keith snaps and shoves a pair of pants into his bag.

Lance watches him load another t-shirt while he sorts the words in his head. He leans back against the wall as physical support for what he’s about to say.

“What if I wanted you to stay?”

The other paladin’s arm halts midair. He finally glances up as it falls to his lap. His thick eyebrows furrow deep above his dark eyes.

“How can you say that?!”

“Say _what_? That I don’t want you to go?”

“Yes! After what I did! You should be disgusted with me!”

Lance smirks.

“Should I? Honestly, I’m kind of flattered.”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith spats as he returns to packing.

“Hey-“ He sets his hand on the bag.

Keith pauses and looks up to meet his gaze, and Lance holds it firmly for a moment before letting it soften.

“You overthink things, Keith, you always do. You were having a nice dream and popped a boner- it’s not the end of the world,” he says.

“That’s no excuse for what I did to you while you were sleeping,” Keith replies.

Lance shrugs.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

He sits on the bed in front of Keith, nearly touching his knee, and tilts his head.

“But I’m awake now.”

Keith glances away, shame still plain on his face. Fine, we’re gonna play it this way, then.

“Okay,” Lance huffs. “Do you want to know why _I_ had my boner? What _I_ was dreaming about?”

Keith peeks at him from beneath a chunk of hair.

“ _You_.”

The other paladin lifts his head wearing an adorable blank stare.

“Keith, do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

Adorable, but blank. With a frustrated sigh, Lance leans in and presses his lips against Keith’s. It’s a little firmer than he intended, but if Keith doesn’t take the hint now, he doesn’t know what to do. When he pulls away, he’s met by wide, dark eyes.

“Why did you do that?”

Lance huffs through his nose with a small smile.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t.”

Keith doesn’t say another word, doesn’t move. In fact, he’s not sure if he’s even breathing. Doubt begins to seep into his mind and swallow up his confidence. The smile falls from his face.

Perhaps he’s made a huge mistake.

“Um, look, if I’m completely misreading the signals, we can stop now and we’ll never mention this again, but...”

Lance swallows.

“But I’m saying to you now that I want to, if you do.”

Silence hangs heavy between them for what feels like ages, but Lance holds firm. He’s come so far already- he can’t falter now.

His breathing ceases when Keith finally moves, subtle and cautious as if he might scare him away. The paladin tilts his head slightly and brushes his lips against his. The touch is feather-light, almost shy. Lance closes the distance just a little more to accept his tender invitation.

Keith responds in kind and then some. He presses harder into the kiss and Lance tries not to grin when he feels his tongue against his lip. Instead, he opens his mouth to him. Keith dives in eagerly as a surge of energy fills him- catching him off-guard. He’s practically pulled into Keith’s lap and Lance wastes no time finding his way beneath his shirt.

His hands slip over lean, deep-cut muscles and he nearly swoons at the brush of soft hair just above the waist of his pants. He breaks from his mouth to kiss a trail along Keith’s jawline and down to his neck. The paladin’s moan vibrates in his throat as he licks and nips a patch red before returning to his parted lips.

He dives deep into the wet heat, meeting his fervor as their mouths move in time, tongues entwined.

Keith suddenly grabs his shoulders and, to his great disappointment, separates them.

“Hold on,” His voice is like gravel. “If we’re going to do this, who’s going to do what, exactly?”

Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Who’s going to do wha- oh...right,” he rubs at the back of his neck. “Uh, I’m down for whatever, really- what do you usually do?”

Keith’s gaze drops abruptly and his cheeks darken to a deep pink.

“Keith?” Lance ducks down in an effort to regain eye contact, but to no avail. “Have you ever done this with a guy before?”

“...no.”

“Ah- with a special lady, then?”

The blush engulfs his entire face and burns to the tips of his ears.

“No way.”

“Go to hell!”

Keith moves to push him farther away, but Lance quickly cups his face with both hands.

“Hey, hey- I’m sorry, I just-“ he gives the other paladin a long, indulgent once-over, following the hard curves of his muscled body tucked nicely beneath his tight t-shirt. “I didn’t think you’d be as experienced, but I had no idea, Keith. It doesn’t make sense. You’re, well, you’re really hot.”

Keith’s cheeks are incredibly warm against his hands.

“I never stayed in one place long enough for things to develop to this point.”

Lance can sense the anxiety like it’s rolling off of him in physical waves, and something in his chest softens at his down-cast expression.

“Hey,” he tilts Keith’s face up gently by his chin. “I’ll show you what to do.”

Lance tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. Keith stares wide-eyed, drinking in the expanse of his bare torso. His skin tingles under the other paladin’s gaze. He pulls Keith’s hand up to his lips, planting feather-light kisses in his palm. Keith watches his every move in awe, as if he’s feeling everything for the very first time. In a way, he is.

Lance sucks a finger into his mouth. He rolls it around with his tongue before tracing its length with the tip. Keith’s breath changes when he does, quicker and rough in his throat. He smiles at the subtle flare of his nostrils and his wide, dark eyes. Those eyes follow as Lance guides his hand along his throat and down to his chest, letting it rest heavy against his skin. Fingertips graze his nipple, hitching his breath. Keith notices this, he can tell the way his eyes focus in on his reaction. He moves his fingers again, this time on their own accord, and Lance sighs at the electric sensation.

“So gentle for the Red Lion,” he breathes.

He yelps when Keith pinches the nub, not hard, but enough. The shock accelerates the growing interest in his pants. Keith’s sly smirk stokes it further.

Lance takes his wrist and continues their decent along the creases of his abdomen, around his navel, and finally to the bulge between his legs.

Lance leans forward to kiss his lips, parted in an adorable stare where his hand now rests. The paladin gives it an experimental squeeze, and Lance moans into his mouth.

“Did I hurt you?” Keith asks, eyes wide.

“The exact opposite.”

Lance pulls him in deeper, his tongue passing over a pointed fang.

“Those are new,” he muses, continuing to examine them.

“They come out sometimes,” Keith answers between a kiss.

“Oh? What else comes out sometimes?” Lance teases.

Keith delves into his open grin. Lance hums happily and tangles his fingers in his long hair. He tightens his grip to steady himself as the other paladin runs the length of his arousal with his palm before unfastening his pants and dipping beneath the band.

Keith swallows his cry when he wraps around him in a firm grip and starts a slow rhythm up, then down.

“I see you know some things,” Lance gasps between kisses.

“I’ve never done this with another person,” Keith replies against his lips. “But I know how this works.”

Lance reaches out for Keith’s lap and works his way into his pants, desperate to catch up. He startles at the girth in his palm.

“Oh my God, Keith.”

Keith dives back into the kiss, presumably to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks, but not before Lance catches a glimpse. He’s really growing to enjoy that.

He hooks his other arm around Keith’s neck and rolls back onto the bed, pulling him down on top of him. Keith hisses as they rub against one another through thin layers of denim and black fabric.

“We should probably take these off,” Lance suggests.

“Good idea.”

Lance sheds his quickly, sighing at the cooler air on his overheated skin. He looks over to where Keith is standing, doing the same, and his jaw drops.

He remembers reading in school about the birth of the Greek goddess, Aphrodite, emerging from the ocean, glorious and beautiful, and in this moment he understands what it must have been like to see it. Keith’s body is the picture of perfection. Years of combat training have chiseled defined muscles into skin as smooth and pale as fine marble. Even his scars, in various stages of healing, could only have been painted by the hand of an artist.

Lance follows a thin trail of black fur on his lower belly and freezes. Keith has a beautiful cock, truly. Maybe it’s due to the fact Lance hasn’t gotten laid in long a while, but it’s a work of art on its own. A little bigger than he’d imagined, but it curves gently up to a flushed head the same color of his kiss-swollen lips, which softens its grandeur and settles his slight twinge of anxiety.

His mouth is practically watering when the other paladin steps closer. Lance reaches out to gently take him in his hand, drawing a long, languid stroke along his shaft. Keith growls low in his throat and his hips shift upward into his touch. Moisture beads into a small jewel on the head of his cock, and Lance just needs to taste.

“May I?” he asks, leaning down to make his intention clear.

“God, yes,” Keith breathes.

Lance smiles and licks a broad stripe along the bottom up to the tip to find his prize. The flavor of him explodes on his tongue in a raw musk- dark, rich, and purely Keith. He wraps his mouth around him, his jaw widening to accommodate his size on his decent downward.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Keith whines.

The sound creates a sharp ache in his own arousal, and he swallows Keith down until he hits the back of his throat. He swallows again, using the motion to massage the head. Lance then drags his lips up while squeezing them in a tight band and sucks firmly all the way to the top. He hears Keith panting harshly and sneaks a glance.

Keith’s attention is right on him. His eyes seem to smolder behind his long lashes and his cheeks are flushed a deep pink. He looks as though he may fall apart any moment. The thought then dawns on him.

Lance pulls off him with a loud pop and a sly grin.

“I see,” he purrs. “Is this what you were dreaming about last night?”

Keith’s throat bobs as he swallows hard.

“Yes,” comes his growl.

“Mmm,” Lance hums. “Was it something a little more like this, maybe?”

He wraps his fingers around Keith’s base before engulfing him again, and the other paladin snatches his hair with a gasp. His hand follows his mouth up along his shaft as he hollows his cheeks, then back down until he’s once again slotted into the back of his throat.

Lance continues this steady, unrelenting rhythm, milking the paladin thoroughly as he goes. He hums around his girth when the fingers in his hair grip tighter. Keith holds him still and slowly begins moving his hips.

_Oh my god._

Lance let’s his lips go slack, opening as wide as possible around him as Keith fucks into his mouth. He can’t believe this is happening- he’s sure he must be dreaming now. But the firm, yet gentle thrusts hit his soft palate again and again, reminding him just how real this is.

A few more strokes and Lance is abruptly torn from Keith. He looks up at him, his eyes glossy and blurry while his head lolls back. Thick ropes of saliva hang heavy between his mouth and the tip of the beautiful cock before him. He must look like a mess, but he doesn’t care. He’s never been more content.

Suddenly Keith lifts him to his feet with such strength it startles them both. After a moment, Lance manages to regain his faculties.

“Hey, there, tiger,” he says.

“Hey,” Keith breathes.

“Are you ready to keep going?”

“Yes.”

Lance glances down where Keith is still holding him.

“Then do you mind?” He gestures with his chin at his hands.

“Oh- sorry.”

Keith releases his shoulders and Lance walks to his duffle on a nearby chair. He rummages inside until he snags the bottle he’s searching for and returns to a curious paladin on the bed. He sits and swings his legs over, placing a foot on either side of the other’s legs.

“Lube?” asks Keith, spotting the label. “You brought lube with you.”

“Hey, I may be out of my room for only a couple of days, but I have needs,” Lance argues, popping the top with his thumb. “Now give me your hand.”

Keith complies and he pours a generous pool onto his fingertips.

“Before we can go any further, I’ll have to get warmed up,” he explains as he guides the prepared hand between his legs. “You can’t just barge in cold. It’s rude and it hurts like a mother.”

Keith lips part when he touches the furrowed muscle.

“Right,” he breathes.

Lance shifts his hips closer to give him a better angle.

“Just start massaging for now, it needs to relax,” Now it’s his turn to blush. “It’s been a while.”

Keith continues swirling his fingers against him, gently pressing and prodding. After a few moments, Lance begins to open to his beckoning, and a fingertip dips inside.

“Perfect, just like that,” he praises.

He swallows him up to the third knuckle with ease with help from the lube dripping from his palm.

“It’s really warm in there,” Keith comments.

“Solid observation,” Lance teases with a breathless laugh. “You can move it around now.”

Lance gasps when he feels him circle around, exploring.

“And so soft, like velvet,” Keith says, watching his work.

Lance’s body flushes hot with the attention, his cock throbbing. He catches Keith’s subtle smirk.

“You can add another now,” he tells him.

He moans at the second finger sliding in with the first, then yelps when Keith moves them back and forth.

“Did that hurt?” he asks, his dark eyes filled with concern.

Lance grabs his wrist to hold him in place when he moves to extract his hand.

“No, not at all- just unexpected,” he assures him. “Let me show you something.”

He shifts again, seating himself more fully onto Keith’s fingers. He moves his hips until a sudden shock of pleasure shoots through his lower belly. Keith’s head snaps up to him, eyes wide.

“What is that?” he asks.

Lance takes a couple shallow breaths to steady himself. Fuck, it feels so good. He’s doing his best to be a good teacher and take things slow, but that might need to change soon.

“Th-that’s the prostate, it’s- do you know what a G-spot is?”

Keith shakes his head.

“We’ll talk about it another time, then, just- _fuck_ \- just keep rubbing that spot.”

Keith reaches in deeper until he’s pressed hard against the small bundle, and Lance nearly blacks out. Have his fingers always been so long? He grabs a handful of hair at the nape of Keith’s neck and crashes his mouth into his in a desperate kiss. His thighs tighten around his waist. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites at Keith’s bottom lip against the intensity.

“Oh, shit- where did you learn to do that?” Lance gasps when he finally breaks for air, referring to the beckoning motion stirring inside him.

“You just seem to like it- do you want me to stop?”

“No! Please, no,” Lance whines.

Keith lips are as unrelenting as his hand, and in no time a third finger slips in without instruction. God, he may be a virgin, but he’s proving to be a natural. Lance cries out into his mouth at the added pressure and the increased stretch. Butterflies thrash around in his stomach.

“Lance-“

“Yes, fuck me-“ he answers his unspoken request.

The other paladin removes his fingers with a wet slurp. Lance climbs up farther into his lap and holds on as Keith lowers him onto his back. There’s a bit of fumbling and shifting his legs around, but he soon feels a firm pressure at his entrance.

“Lube, more lube,” Lance says pointing at the bottle by Keith’s knee.

Keith obeys, slathering it on until his cock is dripping with it. Lance twinges at the sight- he’s never wanted anything more in his life. Keith leans back over him, his hair trailing down around his face. The pressure returns.

“Nice and easy,” he says.

The pressure increases slowly, and Lance’s lips part in a heavy breath when he’s breeched. He inhales into the stretch, relaxing around the other paladin as he continues his decent. Due in part to their preparation beforehand, it isn’t too long before Keith sinks in completely.

“You can move a little now,” Lance tells him once he’s comfortable enough. “A little back and forth...yes, just like that...”

Keith moves his hips cautiously, and his attention never leaves his face. Lance feels the way he’s gauging his every reaction and calculating his movements in response. If he were crazy he’d believe that Keith’s is actually being tender with him.

But what he can sense just beneath the surface of those dark eyes makes more sense. The paladin’s body is trembling with it- a tidal wave of pent up hunger just on the brink of his control. He’s just waiting for the word, any signal from him to release it.

He gives it to him.

Lance melts around him, drawing him in even deeper. Keith gasps at the sudden change in sensation, then growls low in his throat. His hips begin to move a little faster and a little harder. Lance moans loudly when he draws back until he’s about to pop out, and then plunges right back in. The delicious stretch of his body wipes his mind clean. He’s just a mewling mess, clutching at the sheets above his head and pushing down in order to stay in position despite Keith’s strong thrusts. He squeezes him hard before the next stroke.

“Fuck!”

The raw curse sends a surge of electricity through him and his skin erupts in goosebumps. His nipples strain painfully now. Somehow the other paladin notices this and immediately his mouth is on one.

“Ah!” Lance cries out.

His mouth is like fire, licking and sucking without an interruption in his rhythm. Lance squeezes again and bears down with a breathy moan. Keith clutches at his shoulders and buries his face in the crook of his neck. His hips stutter and press tight agains him as he groans against his throat. He feels a bloom of warmth inside him.

Panting, Keith lifts up to look at him.

“Shit! I’m sorry- I-“ he blurts, panicked.

Lance places a hand over his mouth to quiet him before moving it to cup his cheek.

“Hey, it’s alright- it’s your first time,” he coos. “We’ll work on it.”

Keith leans into his touch.

“What about you, I mean-“

Lance already has his other hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking it up and down.

“I’ll be alright- believe me.”

Keith moves up to give him more room, and he slips out of him with an obscene sound.

“May I?” the paladin asks, reaching for him.

_Fuck yes!_

“Please do.”

He sucks a breath in through his teeth at the intensity of his touch and exhales in a moan. Keith pumps him urgently with strong fingers. Lance sits up and grasps the back of his neck to pull him into a sloppy kiss. The other paladin swallows his cry as his hand moves faster. Lance props an arm on the bed behind him to catch himself as he arches into the onslaught. His thighs squeeze tighter around Keith’s hips.

Then he feels it- the little spark in his lower belly, that ignites his body like gasoline. Lance hangs on his shoulders like he’s drowning as the explosion sends fireworks behind his squeezes eyelids and ripples through him.

His arms go slack when it subsides and his head lolls back to look at Keith.

“That was amazing,” the other paladin says first, taking the words right out of his mouth.

His lips stretch into a dazed grin.

“Yes it was.”

Lance hisses at the release of pressure where Keith was still holding him. His cheeks flush lightly at the mess of white pearl all over his hand.

Keith inspects it curiously and then brings a coated knuckle to his mouth. Lance’s brain short-circuits as he watches the other paladin’s tongue slide along his finger to collect a generous sample.

“Wow,” is all he says.

Lance isn’t sure how to take it really or how to respond. This is when he expects to wake up from the dream.

“Not bad,” and he leans in for a kiss.

Lance accepts it gladly, stealing a taste from his mouth for himself. Fuck, this is so hot!

“We should have done this years ago,” Lance breathes once they pause for air.

“Agreed.”

Keith pulls away a little, his eyes downcast. The now familiar shade of pink stains his cheeks.

“Lance...what you said before...about working on my...you know...”

“Yeah?”

Keith shifts back on his heels.

“You want to do this more?” he asks. “With me, I mean?”

Lance laughs, which strains his worked muscles.

“Are you kidding me? You may have finished a little quicker than expected, but I just had the best fuck of my life!” he exclaims. “No way I’m letting you go that easy.”

Keith huffs a chuckle, and the tension drains from his shoulders.

“Who knew you had such a vulgar mouth.”

“You do now,” Lance smirks.

Keith takes his chin gently and his gaze falls to his lips.

“No, your mouth is perfect.”

He kisses him gently. Lance melts into it, inhaling deeply his mixture of sweat and sex. His head is still swimming in euphoria. They really should have done this a long time ago.

He’s yanked from his thoughts by a low rumble. His eyes snap open when he realizes it’s coming from Keith.

“Um, Keith,” he says against the other paladin’s lips. “Are you _purring_?”

The sound ceases and Keith draws back, eyes wide.

“That’s never happened before,” he explains. “I don’t even know how I did that .”

Lance tucks a lock of hair hanging in the paladin’s face behind his ear.

“Don’t sweat it,” he chuckles. “It’s cute.”

His fingers linger around the shell of his ear and then caress the angle of his jaw. He’s waited so long to touch his face like this. He wonders again if this is real or just another really good concoction his mind stirred up. He looks into those dark eyes, though, and receives confirmation that this indeed is real. Not even he could imagine his eyes as beautiful as they are now, still shimmering with post-coital bliss.

As if waking from a daydream, Lance clears his throat and drops his hand.

“Well, I don’t know about you,” he says. “But I’m starving.”

Keith’s stomach grumbles on cue.

“Me, too, apparently.”

“You should be,” Lance untangles his legs around Keith and swings them over the side of the bed. “You’ve just been deflowered.”

The thought sinks in. _Wow, I just helped Keith Kogane, of all people, lose his virginity..._

_Correction- I just got fucked hardcore by Keith fucking Kogane..._

_Worth it!_

“What do you say we get cleaned up and head to the kitchen for some leftover placon?” Lance suggests, holding out a hand to the other paladin.

Keith takes it with a smile.

“Definitely.”

Lance then leads him towards the bedroom shower, hand-in-hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith scrolls through the star map in one of the console chairs as Coran rambles on about the difference between space dust and cosmic particles. Hunk and Pidge crowd around another comm screen, pointing and talking excitedly to each other. He sighs. The lights blur across his vision, but he doesn’t bother to focus in on anything. He’s just killing time, really, before he gathers enough motivation to retire to his room.

Coran announced this morning repairs were finished in Lance’s room, making the night before their last sharing his bed. Just a couple days ago he would have been ecstatic to have it all to himself again, but he’s quickly grown accustomed to having a warm body snuggled up against him after a session of rigorous...activities. The pit in his stomach aches at the thought of sleeping in it alone.

“Looking for anything in particular?” Shiro asks, leaning an elbow on the back of his chair.

“Not really- it’s better than listening to whatever Coran is taking about, though.”

“For real. Aren’t cosmic particles just space dust? There is no difference!”

“That’s what I’m saying!”

“Well, you both are wrong, then!” Coran interjects from his place at the control podium. “Haven’t you listened to a word I’ve said?”

“Uh...”

The door to the control room swishes open behind him.

“Ah, Lance!” the Altean greets him. “How’s the room?”

Keith’s stomach aches again. _Cut it out!_

“Actually, Coran, it’s still broken,” Lance says. “Water everywhere!”

Keith pauses his mindless scrolling and turns to him just as the other paladin shoves something looking like a gasket into his pocket.

“Broken? But I just finished repairs on it?”

Lance shrugs.

“Yeah, I don’t know, man, super weird, I guess they don’t make them like they use to, youknowwhaimsayin- anyway, hey, Keith, do you mind if I share your room again while Coran’s fixing mine?”

Keith is barely able to fight back his grin.

“Uh, sure, just, you know, don’t be lame and stuff.”

“Noted- well, I’m pretty tired so I’m gonna hit the hay.”

Keith pops up from his seat, ignoring Shiro’s raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, me, too- big day of training tomorrow, want to be well-rested!”

Lance is already out the door with Keith hot on his heels. The door swishes closed behind them.

Hunk shuffles over to Shiro.

“Can we please tell them now that the rooms aren’t soundproof?” he whispers.

Shiro chuckles.

“I have a better idea- hey, Coran! Can we make a request for our rooms?”

_The End_


End file.
